BW: Unova Saga
by PokemonMaster32g
Summary: The Unova region! This is the start of the journey of a boy named Ben. He'll discover tons of things... including secrets of his past, the true meaning of strength, and the power of friendship. What challenges will he face? Join him as he sets off to conquer Unova! Based on Pokémon Black and White Versions, but has many elements from B2W2. You can also send me your OCs.
1. A Gift from the Professor

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I would swimming in an ocean of money instead of writing this.**

**My first story. I felt like writing something like the anime. I just hope this will be less predictable and cliché. I'm accepted OCs, but they will be minor characters and will only appear in one or two chapters. You can PM your requests to me. Please be as descriptive as possible. Enjoy!**

As Ben walked out the door, a Poké Ball was thrown at his head. It hit with deadly accuracy, right in between his eyes. Ben yelled and stumbled backward, then finally fell on his butt in his living room. A boy picked up the Poké Ball and laughed at him.

"Haha! I caught you!" he mocked Ben before running off.

"Dang kids," mumbled Ben, a 13-year-old boy who was just about to become a Pokémon Trainer.

He heard a woman's voice calling him. _Great,_ he thought. _Here comes Mom._

"Ben! Ben!" she yelled. "Are you okay? That was awfully rude of that boy to-"

"I'm fine, Mom," Ben murmured in annoyance. "That kid wasn't even older than 6 or 7."

"It worries me what kids like him would do with Pokémon," Ben's mother said, shaking her head.

Ben got up. "Oh well. I'm headed to the lab. I'll come back after I pick my Pokémon."

"Enjoy this day!" his mom told him. "You will remember this day always!"

"I'm sure I will…" Ben grumbled, rubbing his nose.

Ben was an average boy who lived in Nuvema Town. His dream was to become the region's greatest Pokémon Trainer, hopefully the _world's_ greatest Pokémon Trainer. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore goggles that had red straps and blue lenses. He wore a sleeveless red jacket. Finally, he had on his prized blue shorts.

He finally arrived at Professor Juniper's laboratory. From the outside, the lab looked like a regular two story house. Ben took a deep breath and looked at it for a long time.

_This is where Trainers get their first Pokémon and start their journey…_ Ben thought. _Can't believe I'm actually here._

Ben ran inside. The inside looked a lot like a house, too. The only person there was a woman wearing a lab coat. She looked over at Ben and smiled.

"Why, hello!" she greeted him. "I'm Professor Juniper! You must be… Ben, right?"

"That's right," Ben said as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Professor."

The professor nodded, then frowned. "I'm sorry, Ben, but you came a little late. I don't have many Pokémon for you to choose from…"

"That's fine. As long as I get a Pokémon."

Professor Juniper smiled. "That's the spirit! I like to-be Trainers like you." She led him to a storage device with three Poké Balls inside. "These are the Pokémon you can choose from. You can only take one. We have Snivy—a Grass-type, Tepig—a Fire-type, and Oshawott—a Water-type. Surprisingly, Oshawott is hardly ever chosen."

Ben though hard. Fire-types were very good for offense. Fire-type moves were super-effective against Steel, Grass, Bug, and Ice. Sadly, they were weak to many common types like Water, Ground, and Rock. Grass-types were strong against common Water-types, but were weak against Fire- and Ice-types, two commonly used types for offense. Most Grass-types were also affected by heavy sunlight, while some benefited from heavy rain. Water-types were bad in intense sunlight. Defensively, Water-types were strong. They were only weak to Grass- and Electric-types. There was even the common Water/Ground or Water/Grass combination.

"I'll choose Snivy," replied Ben. "That's the Grass-type, right?"

"Solid choice," remarked the professor. She handed him Snivy's Poké Ball. "Take good care of it. Heh, I'm sure you will."

"Thanks so much, Professor," said Ben, his eyes gleaming as they stared at the shiny new Poké Ball in his hands.

"There's something else I want you to do," Professor Juniper told him. "I want you to take a Pokédex with you."

"A… Pokédex?" Ben asked. "Hmmm… Oh! I've heard of those."

The professor nodded. "Yep. It's a special handheld device that stores information of all Pokémon. Even the ones that are rarely seen by humans."

"Really? And you want me to have one?"

"Yes." The professor reached into her pocket and got a Pokédex. It looked new and lightly used. She gave it to Ben.

"Wow… Thanks, Professor Juniper," Ben said. He then turned it one and searched for a Pokémon.

"RESHIRAM, the VAST WHITE Pokémon," the device said. "It can scorch the world with fire. It will help those who want to build a world of truth."

"Reshiram looks so cool…" Ben said dreamily. "I don't know what I'd do if I met it…"

"Chances are you _won't_ meet it," Professor Juniper said bluntly. "It's a Legendary Pokémon. Also, it is said that Reshiram slumbers in the form of a stone, waiting for… a hero."

"Who says I can't be a hero?" Ben said, laughing.

"Everyone can be a hero, Ben," the professor beamed. "Keep me up to date on your adventure. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks again for everything, professor!"

Ben left the lab and went back home, where he was sure his mom was waiting. "Mom, I'm back," he said as he walked in the front door.

His mom was sitting on the couch, watching a battle from the Hoenn League on TV. "Look at that Wailord, Ben," she said, pointing at the TV. "it's the largest know Pokémon in the world. And it's battling a Sceptile, a Grass-type."

"What round is it?"

"I think it's the first. The Hoenn Conference just started today."

Ben watched the Wailord take Sceptile's hits like they were nothing. Maybe one day, he could go to the Hoenn region… The Wailord spat a Hydro Pump at Sceptile, but Sceptile jumped out of the way and began to charge up a Brick Break, coming down hard on Wailord's head. Once Sceptile was back on the ground, Wailord fired an Ice Beam at it, freezing it solid. It then proceeded to glow with a yellow aura, preparing to use Heavy Slam. It bounced in the air and came down hard, squashing Sceptile under its body.

"Wailord wins!" the MC screamed.

"I got my Pokémon, Mom," he said, showing her his Poké Ball. The Ball opened, and with a flash of light, a Snivy appeared. It looked around the room, then at Ben's mom, then at Ben. Snivy smiled at Ben, as if it already recognized its Trainer. The Pokémon jumped on his shoulder, making its perch there.

"You picked a Snivy," his mom said. "And it seems like it already likes you!"

"It… does?" Ben said in disbelief.

"You might have the same gift that your father had," his mom told him. "When he was young, he could bond with any Pokémon. Just like that."

Ben became sad when memories of his dad came back to him. Snivy seemed to sense his sorrow and rubbed its head against Ben's. That made him feel a little better. "So, where should I go first?" he asked his mom.

"I'd suggest Accumula Town," she said. "Past that is Striaton City, where a Gym is."

Ben nodded. "I'm off on my journey!" he announced as he grabbed his bag. "I'll call you when I get to Accumula Town."

"Have fun, sweetie. And stay safe!"

As Ben walked out the door, he said to Snivy, "Together, you and I are gonna be the best!"

"_Sni! Snivy!_" it squeaked, having a feminine voice. It looked excited and raring to go.

Ben and Snivy walked to the view of the ocean at the very south of town. The water sparkled brilliantly from the shining sun. Big, puffy clouds loomed over the horizon.

"Someday," said Ben, "we'll be able to go out there, but for now… we'll have some great times in Unova." He adjusted his goggles cockily.


	2. Ben & Benga: The Rivalry

Ben was on Route 1, training his Snivy. They had battled a couple wild Pokémon, but Ben was mostly having Snivy practice on a boulder they found. Snivy proved that it was a strong Pokémon, certainly capable of battling tough foes. It was training hard to make its human companion proud. The Grass Snake Pokémon's moves were Vine Whip, Leer, and Tackle.

"Good work, Snivy," said Ben, who felt so privileged to have this Pokémon. "Use Tackle again! Aim right for the middle!"

Snivy slammed its body right in the center of the rock. A small piece of the boulder flew off. It was no bigger than someone's fingertip, but it was impressive to Ben.

"Nice one!" he said. "Let's take a rest. I don't know what it is that makes a _Trainer_ so tired…"

Ben and Snivy sat on the side of a small pond. The new Trainer looked at his Pokémon and scratched its head. Snivy's tail twitched, enjoying how it felt. It raised its head slightly, signaling Ben that it was enjoying the scratching.

"Everyone always says I'll be a great Trainer," Ben said, talking to the Pokémon. "I don't think I will be, though… I don't usually like to do things that are difficult, and I _know_ that being a Pokémon Trainer will be difficult…"

Snivy gave him a reassuring look. It took its vines and reached into the tree above them. They pulled out two Sitrus Berries, one for each of them.

"F-for me?" Ben stammered as it offered him one. "Thanks, Snivy. You're really sweet."

Ben took a bite of the berry. It tasted great! He immediately finished the Sitrus Berry.

Snivy was more polite with it. It took small bites of the berry and chewed slowly. Suddenly, a Tympole leaped out of the water and collided with Snivy. Its Sitrus Berry flew in the air, then was caught by the Tympole. It ate it quickly and snickered at Snivy before jumping back into the pond.

Ben saw the whole thing. "Hey!" he yelled, hoping the Tympole could hear him underwater. "Come back here, you coward! You mess with Snivy, you mess with _me!_ Get back here and let's finish this! You good for noth-"

The edge of the pond started bubbling. A large Seismitoad emerged, and it looked angry. The lumps on its head vibrated in rage, causing Ben to hear a ringing in his ears.

He gulped. The Seismitoad casted a shadow over him. "Uhhh…" It didn't take long for Ben to figure out that the Seismitoad was the Tympole's parent or guardian or friend. "What I _meant_ to saw was, 'It was okay for you to do that. Bullying is acceptable to me.'"

The Seismitoad raised its fist, ready to attack.

"Snivy! Run!" Ben yelled. He then bolted down Route 1.

"_Sni?_" asked the Pokémon. It wanted to battle. The Seismitoad swug its fist at Snivy, but it jumped out of the way. It sped off after Ben, now afraid to battle alone. Seismitoad grumbled and went back to the pond.

Once they were tired, Ben and Snivy stopped and caught their breath.

"Man…" he heaved. "That was… scary… Doesn't it… know any manners?"

"_Sni, sni,_" Snivy said.

He slammed his fist into his hand. "We should've battled it. It was asking for it. Don't you think, Snives?"

"_Snivy?_" it asked, tilting its head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, right… Sorry for calling you Snives." Ben hung his head in disappointment. "I really wish we'd battled it. But I just got scared is all."

"Being scared gets you nowhere!" said a voice.

Ben shot up and looked around. "Who… who said that?" he stammered.

"Up here!" the voice said.

Ben looked up and saw a boy with long red and orange hair sitting in a tree. The boy jumped down and smirked. "The name's Benga," he said.

"Um, I'm Ben."

"Really? I was gonna call you Seismitoad Guy!" Benga started laughing.

Ben scowled. "That's not funny!"

Benga smirked, baring his pointy teeth. "You're a new Trainer, aren't you?"

"Well, y-"

"Don't answer that. I know you are. I have to be honest, Ben. You're a fool…"

Ben winced.

"…but I'm gonna give ya some special training. You know how to catch Pokémon?"

"Of course I know how!" Ben exclaimed.

"Prove it."

"Fine! I will!" Ben then looked around. There were no Pokémon in the trees or the grass. He glared at Benga. "I shouldn't have to prove myself to _you,_ you self-centered… son of a… gun!"

Benga furrowed his brow. "Ouch." He took one of the Poké Balls that were on his necklace. "If you can't catch a Pokémon, I'll teach you." He threw the Poké Ball in the air. A light erupted from it and brought out an Emboar.

Ben's eyes bulged in shock and admiration. He got out his Pokédex. "EMBOAR, the MEGA FIRE PIG Pokémon," it said. "It grows a beard of fire. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fist on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends."

"That thing looks scary," Ben said with fear in his voice.

Emboar slammed its fist into the ground repeatedly and roared at Snivy.

"You. Me. Battle. Now," said Benga.

"B-but…" said Ben. "I don't know if Snivy's strong enough to do it or not…"

He looked at Snivy, who gave him an assuring look. Ben smiled, His Pokémon believed him, so he knew he could believe in his Pokémon.

"Are we doing this or not?" asked Benga.

Ben cockily adjusted his goggles. "I accept your challenge."

Snivy ran up to Emboar and glared at it. It returned the glare to the Grass Snake.

"I'll let you have the first move," said Benga. "You know Snivy's moves?"

"Yeah."

"Then order it to attack."

Ben didn't like the word "order," but he knew what Benga meant. "'Kay, Snivy. Use Tackle!"

Snivy charged at Emboar and rammed its body into the Mega Fire Pig's belly, only to bounce back severely.

Snivy didn't look too hurt. "Try again, Snivy! Use Tackle!"

Snivy used the Normal-type move again but still got theb same result.

"If we're done here," Benga said, "it's time to show you how a _real_ Pokémon battles! Use Tackle!"

Emboar executed the same move. It literally plowed into Snivy, sending it flying into a tree.

"You okay, Snives?" Ben asked.

Snivy slowly got up. "_Sni! Snivy!_" it replied.

"Then use Vine Whip!"

Two vines came out Snivy's collar. It flung them at Emboar and wrapped them around its wrists. Snivy tried to pick it up, but to no avail. Emboar swiftly brought long arms back, making Snivy fly toward it. It grabbed Snivy out of the air and slammed it to the ground.

"Snivy, no!" Ben yelled.

"Hey! What was that?!" Benga screamed at Emboar. "Wait! For my! Orders!"

Emboar just grunted at Benga. It flung Snivy into the air and jumped after it, grabbing it in midair. It then threw the Pokémon on the ground. Snivy rolled to Ben's feet, fainted.

Ben scooped Snivy in his arms. "Snivy, you alright?"

It didn't respond. It had no energy to.

Ben stared daggers at Benga. "That wasn't a battle! That was a dirty fight!"

"Hey, sorry!" Benga said. He looked at Emboar. "You should be ashamed of yourself! What the heck _was_ that?"

Ben couldn't help but wonder if Benga was feigning anger at his Emboar. "How long've you evn had Emboar?"

"About a week," replied Benga.

Ben's eyes bulged.

"It used to be my gramp's. It just isn't used to me yet." He returned Emboar to its Poké Ball then gave Ben a friendly smile. "We cool?"

Ben hesitated. "I guess," he said. "We're cool."

Benga's smile turned into a smirk. "I'll teach ya how to catch Pokémon tomorrow morning."

"Where?" asked Ben.

"Route 2. Smell ya later!" Benga the sped off toward Accumula Town.

Ben guessed Route 2 was after Accumula. He looked at the unconscious Snivy in his arms. It'd taken a serious beating in its first battle. Ben had always wanted his first battle to be a _win._ But he couldn't let this phase him. It was an Emboar! And it was still the first day as a Trainer! Of course he would lose!

"You'll get better soon," he said to Snivy, wondering whether or not it could hear. He returned it to its Poké Ball and set off for the next town.

Route 1 was beautiful. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the trees were healthy. Not very many Pokémon lived there, except many Lillipup, Patrat, and Pidove. The rouet was short, and soon Ben found himself looking over the outskirts of Accumula Town. He saw a red and blue building—the Pokémon Center. It was a place for Pokémon to be healed as well as a place for Trainers to stay overnight. He got into the Pokémon Center and gave Snivy's Poké Ball to the receptionist, a lady who wore a pink nurse's outfit with red-pink hair. After Ben waited shortly in the lobby, her Audino came with his Snivy fully healed.

"You okay, Snivy?"

"_Snivy, sni sni!_"

Snivy made its perch on Ben's shoulder before they left. When they did, he saw a small crowd of people listening to man in green hair talk. He was surrounded by people that had strange costumes, a blue P over a shield on their chests.

"Pokémon are mysterious creatures," he was saying. "We have no way of knowing their full potential.

"One thing we as people do is have Pokémon engaged in battles. It is believed that's how humans learn about one another. But is this… really the truth? Are we… making Pokémon suffer?"

Several members of the crowd started murmuring among themselves.

"Believe it, ladies and gentleman. The only things battles do is have our poor Pokémon get hurt. That is why toady I ask you this: please liberate your Pokémon! That is all."

The green haired-man and his costumed comrades left. The crowd also dispersed.

"Who was that?" Ben asked himself. "He seemed pretty creepy…"

"I believe his name is Ghetsis," someone said. It was a young man with hair the same color as Ghetsis'.

"My name is N," the stranger said. He spoke quickly and urgently. He suddenly froze. "Your Snivy… Its thoughts…"

"Wha? What're you talking about?" Ben asked.

"I can hear your Pokémon's thoughts," N explained. "I… want to hear more! Please, Trainer, I'd like to battle you."

"Wait, who are you, really?" Ben asked. He started backing away. This guy was equally creepy…

"Please don't be afraid. I'm a Pokémon Trainer, just like you."

Ben looked at Snivy, who gave him a nod.

"Fine," Ben said. "I'll battle you."


	3. Purrloin & Patrat

_Previously…_

"My name is N," the stranger said. He spoke quickly and urgently. He suddenly froze. "Your Snivy… Its thoughts…"

"Wha? What're you talking about?" Ben asked.

"I can hear your Pokémon's thoughts," N explained. "I… want to hear more! Please, Trainer, I'd like to battle you."

"Wait, who are you, really?" Ben asked. He started backing away. This guy was very creepy…

"Please don't be afraid. I'm a Pokémon Trainer, just like you."

Ben looked at Snivy, who gave him a nod.

"Fine," Ben said. "I'll battle you."

* * *

"Excellent," N said. He sent out a Purrloin. "We'll battle here."

Snivy jumped off Ben's shoulder, ready to go.

"You get the first move," Ben told N.

"Fine. Purrloin, use Attract!"

Purrloin winked at Snivy, releasing pink hearts that surrounded Snivy. They went inside its body, but nothing happened.

"What was that?" Ben asked himself.

"It didn't work because they're both the same gender, being female," said N.

"My Snivy's a girl?" Ben then shrugged. "Oh well. I don't really care. Snivy, use Growth!"

Snivy raised her arms and glowed light green, getting stronger.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

Snivy grew a vine out of its collar and swung it at Purrloin, sending it flying. It nimbly landed on top of the Pokémon Center, then jumped down.

"Are you alright, Purrloin?" N asked.

"_Purr!_"

"Okay, use Scratch!"

An idea struck Ben. "Dodge it!" he said.

Purrloin lunged at Snivy with its claws bared. It swiped at her, but she jumped out of the way like Ben wanted.

"Now use Tackle!" he said.

Snivy got into a cannonball position and slammed Purrloin with its back as it came down. However, it didn't make the Purrloin faint.

"Enough!" N yelled. "This battle is over!"

Ben knelt down and scratched Snivy's head. "Good job, Snivy," he said before returning her to her Poké Ball.

N returned Purrloin to its Poké Ball as well. He shook hands with Ben.

"What your Snivy was saying…" he said, "…it was aying good things. You're a good battler, Ben, but I can't but agree with Ghetsis. Battles make Pokémon suffer."

Ben looked at his feet. "Well… if that's what you believe, then I guess I'm okay with that."

"It is my ideal to change the world for Pokémon." N then abruptly walked off.

Ben realized something. "How'd you know my name?" he yelled at N, but he was gone. "I guess Snivy 'told' him."

Ben decided to call it a day. Tomorrow he would meet Benga and learn how to catch Pokémon. He got a room in the Pokémon Center and crashed there for the night.

Snivy wasn't able to sleep. So, she just sat there and stared at the sleeping Ben. She was going on an adventure with him… not something all Pokémon got to do. Snivy trusted Ben, even if he was just a starting Trainer. She hoped he would help her become a powerful Serperior.

* * *

"Why didn't Benga tell me where we'd meet?"

Ben and Snivy were on Route 2. This Route was much more abundant in Pokémon than Route 1. After walking for half an hour, Ben heard Benga's voice.

"Hey! Seismitoad Guy!"

Benga jumped from a tree behind Ben and Snivy. "Ready to catch yourself a Pokémon?"

Ben nodded. "Look, I _know_ how to catch Pokémon, I just don't have any Poké Balls."

"Lame excuse," Benga scoffed. "First: find a wild Pokémon!"

Ben looked around. He saw a Patrat eating a Berry in the middle of the road. "How about that one?" he asked, pointing at it.

"A Patrat?" Benga shrugged. "Well, beggars can't be choosers. Second: engage and battle it!"

Without being told, Snivy ran up to the Patrat and started yelling at it, making hand gestures and pointing at Ben. Soon the Patrat got angry and started yelling back. They both stood their ground, ready to battle.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Ben ordered.

Snivy rammed its head into the Patrat's belly, knocking the wind out of it.

"Poké Ball me," Ben said to Benga, holding out his hand. Benga quickly gave him an empty, unused Poké Ball, which Ben threw at the Patrat. It hit the Pokémon's head then opened, sucking it in. It closed and landed on the ground then began to shake. The Patrat escaped in no time.

"Wha? What happened?" Ben asked.

"Patrat wasn't weakened enough," Benga explained. "Try knocking it out, then catch it."

"Okay… Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

"_Sni!_" Two vines came out of Snivy's collar and struck Patrat. The impact caused it slide across the ground.

"_Peh pehtrat!_" it yelled angrily. Instead of attacking, it stood its ground.

Ben had Snivy use Vine Whip again. She grabbed one of the Patrat's feet and flung it around like a ragdoll. After a wild ride, Patrat was slammed into the ground. It didn't get up. Ben threw the Poké Ball again, sucking Patrat in. It rumbled once, twice, three times, then sealed shut.

A wide grin took over Ben's face. "Aw yeah! I caught a Patrat! Nice job, Snives!"

However, "Snives" didn't look too happy.

"I'm out," said Benga. He began walking back toward Accumula Town.

"Hey, Benga! Thanks!" yelled Ben.

"Whatever," said Benga. "Just make sure you buy some Poké Balls when you get to Striaton City!"

Ben got out his Pokédex. It said, "PATRAT, the SCOUT Pokémon. Using food stored into theuir cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They feel insecure without a lookout."


End file.
